


With Love

by This_Is_Not_A_Sci_Fi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, Psychological Horror, Stalking, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_Not_A_Sci_Fi/pseuds/This_Is_Not_A_Sci_Fi
Summary: On the night of October 2nd, 2014, the Evans family disappeared without a trace in Ridgeville, Vermont. What followed was a lengthy 20-month search that eventually turned up cold. However, just last week an old, damaged document was sent to the local sheriff's office. What follows is the legible contents of that document.





	With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so now that **THAT'S **all over, now we can get going on some better stuff. And by better, I mean darker. I don't usually do stories like these, but honestly, I just figured "why not?" I'm up for the challenge.****

On the night of October 2nd, 2014, the Evans family disappeared without a trace in Ridgeville, Vermont. What followed was a lengthy 20-month search that eventually turned up cold. However, just last week an old, damaged document was sent to the local sheriff's office. What follows is the legible contents of that document.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear ******** Evans

You don’t know who I am. In fact, if we passed each other on the street I wouldn’t even be a blip in your mind. But you are most certainly a blip in mine, darling. Much, much more than that.

I still think back to the day your dazzling face first met my eyes. I was simply scrolling through my newsfeed mindlessly. I had no purpose in life at that point. I ate, went to work, came home, ate again, and then went to sleep. There was no meaning behind any of my actions, I just did them to do them. It was a miserable, loathsome way to live.

Then, I saw a post displaying a “Selfie Challenge.” I knew these types of posts well. I had always seen them as a useless attention-gaining method, a place for insecure people to get thankless compliments and gushes of support, *********************************** I now obviously have changed my tune on such things, for if it wasn’t for that challenge, I would have never found you, my beautiful.

Your picture was the first one in the comment section. Instantly I felt a connection to you. It was only a view from the upper half of you, but already I could tell you were a woman of the highest quality. ***************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************

*************************************************************************************************************************

**************************************************************************

Your form was so perfectly shaped, everything was where it was meant to be. Your soulful eyes looked straight back into my own with a piercing intensity that I just couldn’t look away. I liked your photo right as reality came back to me, of course, and went to click onto your profile.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

More pictures I saw of you, each one causing me to love you even more than I already had. ************************************* You were perfection personified, the lady Pygmalion desired to create.

I had to have you.

It’s taken months of preparation. Hundreds of hours of research into your life. ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************* Fortunately, your high school keeps the records of all the students that attend. Everything was much easier once I got your address.

And so, we are here. Don’t worry about what your family will think. Though we had a little disagreement when I showed up at the door, I’ve made them see things my way. I’m in the guest bedroom, patiently sitting by the desk, awaiting your arrival. Then we can have our fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I feel the need to mention that I finally figured out how to space things apart on this site! (Yes I am fully aware there was a giant Rich Text Editor button right in front of me. I implore you to see about throwing in the dungeon for my blatant stupidity.)


End file.
